Mayfly
Mayfly was a HeavyThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.358 in the 9th Company, 8th Legion of the Malaz 14th Army. She was part of Sergeant Mosel's squad. She was described as easily confused, but as tough as they came.The Bonehunters, Chapter 10 She had broken her nose more times than she could count and found the clicking noises associated with readjusting it to be vaugely satisfying.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Once the 14th Army reached the city's outskirts, Mosel and his squad decided to take revenge on the wagon whose dust they had eaten over many long miles. They bound and gagged the wagoner and the load crew in the long grass before proceeding to pry the wagon apart. Under Mosel's watchful eye, Mayfly and Flashwit pried the nails, studs, and fittings from the wagon's boards while Taffo and Uru Hela struggled with an axle.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.240-241 While they worked, they discussed Nefarias Bredd sightings with Bottle. Flashwit thought Mayfly had seen him, but Mayfly said she had half heard it from Smiles. Mayfly hoped to one day "roll in the blankets" with Bredd. Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and medium infantry. Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under attack from swordsmen on the ground and archers in the buildings above them. Mosel's squad of heavies waded into the swordsmen just as Fiddler launched a cusser from his Crossbow into the windows of the building above them. The resulting explosion killed Harbyn and Taffo, leaving only Mayfly, Flashwit, and Uru Hela. An angry Mosel descended on Fiddler before the continued fighting pulled him and his squad away.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. At some point, Mosel was killedThe Bonehunters, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.525 and his three heavies joined a mixed group of survivors from Cord's, Fiddler's, and Borduke's squads. They fled the flames while Mayfly, Flashwit, Uru Hela , and Shortnose — armed only with knives and fists — defended the group against a score of fanatics. Mayfly took a blow to her neck from a spear shaft that struck Uru Hela.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.295-296/318-319 Mayfly was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.447 Unlike most of the other survivors, she had not found the fires or the tunnels much to fear.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.390 Afterwards Faradan Sort reassigned her to Gesler's Fifth squad. In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God Mayfly was drafted into Gaunt-Eye's 18th squad.The Crippled God, Chapter 4, US PB p.104 Notes and references Category:Bonehunters Category:Females Category:Heavies Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground)